


see you real soon

by bossymarmalade (maggie)



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: Cannibalism, Community: sharp_teeth, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie/pseuds/bossymarmalade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald leaves smudges of white and orange wherever he goes. Pluto melted long ago, and Mickey only has half an ear. They try to redraw themselves with what they can, but is it worth it anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	see you real soon

**Author's Note:**

> >prompt from lassiterfics in [2nd multifandom horror meme](http://community.livejournal.com/sharp_teeth/3318.html)
> 
> warnings for gore, madness, cannibalism  
> 

"Gawrsh," Goofy keeps saying, faintly, and Minnie can't even look at him anymore because his teeth are crumbling away in sandy, powdery chunks. His voice sounds a little older and more confused with each exclamation, and his head lists to one side as he shuffles aimlessly around the plaza in wide, lopsided circles. Minnie wonders if his brain is rotting inside there, pooling to that one side and causing his skull to tilt like that from the weight.

Mickey shakes his own mutilated head when Minnie tries to get him to come put Goofy away somewhere, where he won't hurt himself or upset everybody else. "Can't go out there," Mickey protests, voice creaking out like a rusty jack-in-the-box. His hands shake and shudder over where his ears should be; he's terrified to touch them in case more pieces of them chip off in licoricey shards that melt to black bloody worthlessness before they hit the ground.

She considers leaving him to go back outside, but the thought of having to avoid Goofy's limping perimeter makes her grimace. There aren't many people left to trust or depend on. Pete, Clarabella, Pluto -- all gone, faded to outlines and then to nothing. Donald is still hanging on, disappearing and then re-appearing periodically with new garish streaks of white and orange on himself, the blue and red of his clothes clumsily mixed in with smears of green. Minnie doesn't ask how his nephews are. Minnie minds her own business and doesn't meet his rolling, translucent eyes.

She misses Daisy the most.

"I'm the lucky one," Daisy had croaked as Minnie'd held her hand, trying not to look at the eaten-through patches across her best friend's pretty breast. It had been hard for Daisy to talk, even, her throat a mess of decaying wet feathers. All the same, she'd squeezed Minnie's gloved hand and rasped, "-- you'll have to watch it all happen."

And then because Daisy was the kind of girlfriend who understood what Minnie wanted and needed even before Minnie knew herself, she'd twitched her bright yellow legs a bit and nodded, "go ahead," before her eyes melted transparent and blank. Minnie had hesitated for a moment as Daisy went flat, cold, but when she saw that bright yellow (the only parts of Daisy untouched and still vibrant) start to dull, she'd moved quickly.

Mickey is so preoccupied with his ears shaving themselves down in bleeding, tattered strips that he's never noticed Minnie's perfect schoolbus-yellow shoes. He is starting to look ragged around the edges, ugly, aged in a way that makes Minnie's lips curl with disgust. For some reason his deterioration makes her feel hot and angry inside. "Why don't you pull yourself together," she tells him, hearing the complete absence of sympathy in her hard voice and for once not caring. "Go do something useful." Mickey stares up at her with his scoopy mouth open, gloves stained with fluids from inside himself from his constant mindless patting on his torso, his legs.

"Hey there," he says shrilly, "hi there, ho there." He follows this up with a laugh, high and shattered, and Minnie can see that his tongue is a mess of jellied dark fuchsia all along one side. She swallows acetate bile and puts on her sweetest smile, and it's barely an effort to trill back at him, "You're as welcome as can be," and watch his anxious face slacken and relax. Minnie stares at Mickey's pants, the still-fire-engine red of them, and scrunches at her own fading dress, letting her fingers poke viciously through the holes that used to be polka-dots.

"Come along and join the jamboree," she says tonelessly, to herself, and Mickey only lies there and hiccups as she reaches out to peel those lovely shorts and his fish-thin skin right off of him.


End file.
